


breakfast

by leo_saikooo



Category: Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_saikooo/pseuds/leo_saikooo
Summary: this is my first time ever posting something in english, so please be kind ^^twitter: @eheh532
Relationships: Kageyama Shien/Yukoku Roberu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	breakfast

"Shien...", Roberu murmured, patting the arm around his waist, "Come on, get up and make me breakfast."

Shien grunted as if he had just woken up, although he had been planting kisses on the other's nape for quite a while now.

"Can't we stay like this for a little longer, Robe-san?", he asked, tightening his grip a little.

"I have to open the bar," he answered "and you have to work on..." He tensed up, pausing for a bit "your own stuff."

"It's my day off~." immediately after hearing that, Roberu turned around to face him.

"Shien," he said sweetly, bringing a hand to the brunet's cheek and caressing it gently, "Shien," he repeated, as if savoring his name, "Shien, you know you can't take days off", he took his other hand, causing the younger one to let out the air he didn't even know he was holding, and brought it to his own abdomen. "You don't want to suffer the same pain I did, do you?"

Shien glanced at the scar and shook his head.

"Then get up and make breakfast already."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever posting something in english, so please be kind ^^  
> twitter: @eheh532


End file.
